


Amour

by seelovesawlove



Series: Yoongi Fanfics~ [1]
Category: K-pop, The Bachelor RPF, The Bachelorette (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Online Dating, Other, Reality, Reality TV, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelovesawlove/pseuds/seelovesawlove
Summary: Min Yoongi has been selected as this years, Bachelor in South Korea. In a house full of eligible women, you are faced with challenges along the way to win his heart. Will he offer you his final rose or send you home crying?





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever series that I have written… I am very excited yet nervous hahah please leave feedback because I crave to know what you all think about it. This story was created with the inspiration from one of my favorite reality tv shows, The Bachelor/Bachelorette! I do not own the rights to this concept at all I am simply inspired. If you aren’t familiar with the show, I will mention details about it or if you have questions please don’t hesitate to ask. I hope you enjoy~~

“I’m sorry but I can’t give you this rose.”  
South Korea’s Bachelorette, Kim Eunae has decided to not give Min Yoongi her fifth and final rose before hometown visits. Before announcing her decision in front of the other four men, Eunae decided to pull Yoongi aside and talk to him in private. The two of them sat outside of the venue on a slightly damp bench due to the previous rainfall. The moon shined unusually bright through dark clouds that filled the sky, fitting the current mood quite nicely.

“May I ask why exactly?” Yoongi replied. The cameras were still rolling. “Our connection…it’s there. But it’s simply not strong enough for me to meet your family,” she replied, “I don’t think it’s fair for me to visit your hometown when I know that I don’t see us continuing our relationship outside of this.” Avoiding eye contact, Yoongi looked down at the ground. His attention focused on a small puddle of rain that lied in front of them. He began to see droplets of rain pour one by one into the puddle, expanding its capacity.

Becoming aware that the silent response on Yoongi’s end was being filled with rainfall rather than words, Yoongi nodded his head and said, “I suppose we gave it our best shot.” He paused, taking a moment to think about what he should say next then glanced up into the sky continuing, “I wanna thank you, Eunae, for giving me a chance to understand love in a new way. The chances of meeting each other were slim but this opportunity allowed me to meet you..to see that beautiful smile, to make you laugh, to be vulnerable with you…” Yoongi was beginning to sway into his thoughts of the memories he’d shared with Eunae. But he snapped out of his thoughts realizing that this would be their final memory together, no longer creating more from this moment on. “Yeah, I’m thankful for that.” Eunae smiled and nodded but couldn’t seem to find the right words to compete with his sincere response. In the back of his mind, he hoped Eunae would hear his confession as a ply, to not end things and go back into the ballroom and meet his family next week. But the rainfall filled the silence in the air yet again, indicating that what Yoongi wished wouldn’t become reality. “Well,” Yoongi said with a disappointed sigh, “I should go.” They both stood up from the bench at the exact same time, an unintentional habit that occurred often. He’d always call Eunae his little minion, always copying every little thing he’d do and agreeing to everything he’d say just to annoy him purposely since she knew that was one of his pet peeves. She was a tease but he grew to be fond of it. He would miss that playful side of Eunae.

“Let me walk you out,” she offered.

“No need,” he said bluntly. Eunae reached in for a hug but Yoongi put his hand up to stop her before she proceeded. “Good luck… Eunae.”

Yoongi turned to walk towards the Black SUV that was waiting for him down the aisle of stairs. As he walked down each stair, he felt his heart crumble little by little. When he reached the car door, he paused and thought about whether he should take a glimpse of the love he would leave behind one last time. A drop of rain fell upon his black hair, dripping ever so slowly down his cheek.

His lips formed into a contentful smile.

Taking the raindrop as a sign, he nodded, opened the door and sat in the car, choosing to look forward not backward.”

~

“Nooo, he was my absolute favorite,’ you screamed at your laptop screen pausing the episode, “Eunae, come on!”

You and your roommate, Zoe, just witnessed Yoongi being sent home on the eighth week of the Bachelorette in South Korea. You both sat on the couch in the living room of your two bedroom apartment. The two of you had kept up with the season weekly, growing attached to each of the men of Eunae’s season. But Min Yoongi stood out the most to you and certainly everyone else hence the fact that he was a Fan Favorite.

"He was such a catch,” Zoe said, “I mean he had the looks, an unusual sense of humor, that right kinda vibe…” You looked at her a bit confused at the last part of the sentence, “Right kinda vibe?” “You know, that I-don’t-give-a-shit-but-I-really-do-give-a-shit type of vibe,” she said trying to help you understand what she meant. You burst out into laughter out of disbelief at what she said but what she said was true. Yoongi exuded that aura of a someone who was hard on the outside but actually a softie inside. Zoe always said the most honest things in the strangest way that always somehow made sense. It had been that way ever since the two of you met.

You and Zoe met in sophomore year of uni in your shared Psychology class. Zoe’s an aspiring therapist so she excelled in the course while you often struggled at times. When she saw you having a difficult time understanding the material, she was a guiding light, tutoring you ever so often. The time spent elevated your bond, blossoming into an unbreakable friendship. Although living with a friend in uni is considered taboo, the two you tackled the risk and decided to become roommates and rent an apartment not too far away from campus at the beginning of junior year. It has now been a year since you both starting living together and you’re now a senior, on track to start a new semester in the fall. Having Zoe as a roommate made you realize that you wouldn’t want to live with anyone else.

“Oh come on, you know what I mean,” she laughed, “But seriously, I think she made a wrong decision on this one. Their chemistry was undeniable.”

What Zoe said was true. Eunae was very cheerful, bubbly which balanced Yoongi’s personality. He exuded that aura of a someone who was cold and reserved on the outside. But Eunae brought out the soft side of Yoongi, letting it radiate throughout the entire time he spent on the season.

“Yeah, I agree. He really is a catch. Which makes me wonder why he was even on the Bachelorette. I mean, from what we’ve seen, a guy like that could easily attract plenty of women.”

Zoe nodded in agreement, “Right! Maybe the standards are different in Seoul or something.”

“Hmm, maybe. Shall we continue?” you said before hitting the space bar to continue the episode.

“Let’s get it.”

The two of you watched as the camera showed Yoongi who was now in the Black SUV confessing his thoughts on the breakup with Eunae.

“Feels a bit strange talking to a camera about what just happened but I guess I don’t really have a choice,” he smirked and laughed to himself while looking outside of the window, purposely away from the camera. You could tell he was trying his best to evade confessing his feelings but that’s not what the camera wanted, not what the show wanted. Reality Tv feeds off of raw emotions. If that’s what was expected, then Yoongi would give viewers what they wanted, a truthful confession. “What can I say, I really loved Eunae..” he paused, realizing this was his first time revealing his love for Eunae on camera, unfortunately in the past tense. “I wish I could’ve had the chance to tell her that face to face but now I won’t, obviously.”

You and Zoe were in awe of Yoongi’s words. Yoongi seemed to be the type of guy to try and brush off a situation quickly rather than dwell and get emotional about it right away. He had a wall up when it came to showing his emotions but you knew that behind closed doors, he probably displayed them more without cameras around.

“Right now, I don’t know what the future holds for me as far as my love life. How can I when I just got my heart broken? I don’t know anything right now. I have nothing more to say.”

You turned to Zoe who was grabbing a tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table. “You’re seriously crying right now?”, you asked.

“What, I can’t help it! He deserves better,” she said, wiping her tears. Before you could respond, you were interrupted by a commercial ad.

“Think you have what it takes to win the heart of our next eligible Bachelor? Apply on our homepage or contact us for information on casting calls across the nation!”

“Y/N…,” Zoe called out your name like she had an idea and you had a feeling you knew what she was about to say, “What if…”

“Zoe I know what you are going to say and the answer is no,” you said quickly shutting down the idea before it was even brought into consideration.

“Y/N, he’s totally your type come on! You yourself said he’s a catch, don’t even deny it,” she said trying to win you over.

“I agree, he’s totally my type but you are forgetting one huge factor: He lives in South Korea!”

“So what?”

“So what? Zoe, we live in America. South Korea is halfway across the globe. Plus, I don’t speak an ounce of Korean and I’m not even sure if he speaks English,” you noticed Zoe was deep into her phone as you were talking as if she were searching for something, "Hello? Earth to Zoe? Are you even listening?”

Zoe lifted up her phone and put it directly in front of your face. On the screen, there was a video of Yoongi captioned Fun times with Namjoon. “Shut up and watch,” she said with a smirk.

You did as you were told and were shocked with the result: it was a video of Yoongi speaking perfect English with his friend, Namjoon who was also apparently fluent in English.

“Oh…I stand corrected,” you said, embarrassed but also intrigued.

“Look, all I’m saying is, we are on summer break and you are single as fuck. Why not take a chance on love?” Zoe said putting her hand on your shoulder.

These days you were pretty lonely and it seemed as though something was missing in your life. Maybe a relationship is what you were lacking. Your last relationship which was in high school and that was three pitiful years ago. Sure, there were plenty of attractive people at your uni but no one has really sparked your interest. It also didn’t help that you were a complete and utter nervous wreck when it came to talking to just about anyone let alone someone you found attractive. Envy always filled your soul whenever you were a third wheel with Zoe and her boyfriend. They recently celebrated their two year anniversary and you were happy for them but it made you think about how you two wanted a love like that. The kind of love that radiates happiness and compassion. Considering the only thing standing in the way was distance, maybe you could find that love with Yoongi.

“It’s your decision of course. No pressure at al-”

“Where do I sign up.”

Zoe looked at you with the biggest smile you’d ever seen. Although you would be taking a huge risk, you felt in your heart that this was the beginning of something big.


End file.
